


Profumo d'Amore

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Teasing, sub!Copia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A continuation of "Tits out for Cardi"Sister Siofra makes good on her promise to mark the Cardinal as hers.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Profumo d'Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to @casstayinmyass and @gasolineghuleh for helping me with this one!

If there was one thing Copia knew for certain, it was that he had to get Sister Siofra back in his bedroom. Okay, that sounded creepier than he meant it in his head, but he couldn’t get her out of his mind. It was no secret the Cardinal had an affinity for oral pleasure, admiring the art far more than the average lover, and the Sister’s promise had haunted not only his dreams, but his daily thoughts. Fantasies had overtaken him in the most inopportune of moments, many of them in front of others. While various members of the clergy expected such lascivious behavior out of him, it got a tad embarrassing when he was popping a boner every time he pictured the breasts of the Sister he had tasted only once; and what a crime, that his experience with her had been so brief. He longed for a reason to have her again, but he needed to be sneaky. He couldn’t imagine simply propositioning her with a good,  _ “May I eat you out again, Sister? Properly this time?”  _

Copia blushed at the thought of saying this, as he approached Sister Imperator’s door. He had concocted something ingenious however, through the misfortune of his damned fire ghoul’s destructive mistake. He knocked twice, and Imperator invited him in. 

"Cardinal," she said. Her tone was light, lighter than when she deals with others, but Copia can still hear the stress in her tone.

"Sister," Copia nodded back, giving a short bow. 

She looked at him, cocking her head expectantly. "Well?"

"Yes, eh..." He shut the door behind him, scurrying into the room and taking a seat across from the Sister. "I have a proposal regarding the east wing."

"The wing your ghoul burned down?" Imperator gave him a saccharine smile.

"Si. Yes, that's the one." Copia managed a weak affirmative, the leather of his gloves creaking as he squeezed his hands together.

"And what is your proposal, Cardinal? That we make your ghoul do all the manual labor involved?"

"He could use the work," Copia huffed. "But that is not what I come for! I have been walking by the, eh... the carnage."

"You took a break from your nocturnal activities to do so?" She shot him a look.

Copia sputtered. "I don't know what you mean, Sister." 

"I hardly think it's surprising you jumped at the chance to house a Sister in your chambers. Sister Siofra was it?"

"It was merely a kindness," Copia protested, somewhat fiercely. "I am not The Third, you know!" 

The Sister relented. "Fair point. Continue." 

"I have seen for myself that dormitories 11 to 20 are in worse shape than 1 to 10. Perhaps you start with those, eh?"

Imperator put down her pen, and clasped her hands together. "Who is it in dormitory 10 Cardinal? It seems to be slipping my mind." Copia's ears reddened, and he searched for another excuse on the spot as Imperator went on. "--Thank goodness I have these records." She pulled out a large book from under her desk, and began flipping.

"No need to check!" Copia stood quickly, hitting his knee on the desk with a curse. He held his hands up as he backed away to the door. "Merely an observation."

"Hm." Imperator patted the book, giving the slightest hint of a smirk. "Everything will go on according to my plan for my convent's dormitories." With another short bow, Copia relegated himself to his losses, and left with determination to think of something better. He did need some help with paperwork. Perhaps if he sent a ghoul to invite the Sister to stay tonight and assist him into the morning... Copia wasn't one for ulterior motives, but he was getting desperate. From the bottom of his heart, he hoped she felt the same. 

\----------------------------

Siofra was munching away on her late breakfast in the commons when a ghoul, one of Copia’s by the looks of it, approached her, a red envelope in hand. Unceremoniously the ghoul shoved it in her direction, impatiently waggling it at her when she hesitated to take it, quickly making his exit once she did.

Looking down at the envelope she could see Copia’s wax seal on it. Slipping a thumb beneath it she popped it off, unfolding the parchment to see the hand-scrawled note within.

_ Sister, _

_ Because I feel it is my personal responsibility that you lost your belongings, I wish to personally make it right. Come see me today and we can fill out the paperwork needed to have all of your items properly replaced.  _

_ -CC _

\----------------------------

Siofra knocked on the Cardinal’s door, twisting side to side casually with her arms behind her back. Only a moment later the door swung open, Copia’s face beaming back at her. “Ah, sorella! Come in, come in,” he ushered her into the room, quickly peeking outside the door to look for any snoopers before shutting it gingerly. 

“Please, have a seat,” he gestured toward the chair in front of his desk, quickly taking his own seat behind it and shuffling some stacks of papers around. He thumbed through a few of them, brow furrowing in a confused expression when he couldn’t find the sheet he was looking for. 

Siofra raised a brow at him as she sat, looking towards the floor and noting a misplaced sheet of paper hiding just beneath the edge of the desk. She bent down to grab it, leaning back in her chair and giving the paper a look-over.

Copia, oblivious, continued his search for the sheet, growing flustered and embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I can’t seem to find…” He trailed off as he finally looked up at her, brow raising as she held up the paper with a smirk.

“Looking for this?” She said, waving the paper at him.

“Eh heh, si…” He reached across the desk, taking the paper and laying on top of the stack of other sheets with a sigh. “So, as you probably saw, this is the itemization of possessions lost in the fire.” He tapped at the paper with his pen as he spoke. “Would you like to go over your section of it thoroughly, to make sure nothing was missed?” He looked up at her with a genuine smile. 

“Yea, I guess so,” she said, standing back up from the chair and coming around to the side where Copia sat. Copia said nothing, but his eyes widened a little in surprise. She came to stand behind him, peering over his shoulder at the paperwork. 

Copia cleared his throat. “Right, well, you can see the list here,” he pointed at it with his pen, his voice falling silent when Siofra leaned over him, her breasts pressing against his shoulder. Copia swallowed hard, his face flushing a bit.

“Ah, I do already see one thing that’s missing,” she said, leaning further over him to take the pen from his hand. Copia all but held his breath as he watched her scrabble something down in the margins of the sheet before dropping the pen with a clank and standing up straight. Copia cleared his throat again, shaking himself out of his daze as he took a look at what she wrote. 

“H… Hitachi? What’s that?” he asked, bringing the paper closer to his face to make sure he read the word properly.

With a smirk she leaned down, her lips right next to his ear. “My vibrator…”

Copia sputtered, choking on his own spit and coughing as Siofra giggled from behind him. Her hands came to slide over his shoulders, her forearms resting against his chest as she sagged against him. 

“You didn’t  _ really _ invite me here for paperwork, did you?” she whispered against his ear, her fingers toying with the buttons of his cassock.

Copia chewed his lip. “Eh, well, no- I mean, yes! I did! But….” he fumbled over his words, fingers clutching the paper harshly, crinkling it a bit. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her lips press a soft kiss to the tender skin just below his ear. Her fingers slipped between the buttons of his cassock, wriggling their way through the gaps in the dress shirt beneath to touch bare skin. The touch made Copia shiver, and Siofra giggled at the feeling of his stomach quaking under her touch.

“Tell me what you want,” she breathed into his ear, her hands dragging across his abdomen, wrinkling the fabric of the cassock as they went. She rested her hands against his stomach for a moment before giving a gentle squeeze. Copia gasped, his eyes fluttering shut as his head lolled backwards into the crook of her shoulder.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about the last time you spent the night,” he breathed out, “Not once.” His eyes opened again and he looked up at her, dropping the paper from his hand to wrap his fingers gently around one of her wrists at his stomach.

“I’m gonna tell you a secret....” she smiled against the side of his neck, “Neither have I.” Her lips latched onto his skin, sucking and licking and eliciting the most lovely of moans from the man in her grasp. Her fingers tugged at his clothing, silently urging him to remove it. 

“I want to touch your skin,” she murmured, hands dragging back up his abdomen and chest. One hand slid up his neck and to his head, grasping the biretta on his head and tossing it to the desk. Copia’s fingers fumbled with the cassock buttons, trembling and unable to manipulate the small objects from the confines of his thick leather gloves.

With a hum she rounded the chair, sitting against the desk as she reached forward, taking Copia’s hands in her own. She smiled down at him softly, grasping the zipper of one glove and tugging it open slowly while making eye contact. Copia’s chest heaved as he watched her, his eyes flicking from her hands to her face and back again. Once the zipper was fully open she tugged on the fingers, pulling the glove off and tossing it to the desk behind her. She repeated the action with the second glove, bringing the now naked palm to her lips to press a gentle kiss to the center. She hummed contentedly against Copia’s warm hand, cradling his fingers against her cheek.

Copia watched her as she reverently kissed across his skin, her eyes closed as her lips traveled up his wrist, paying special attention to his pulse point, noting with a smile the hammering of his heartbeat. When her mouth hit the hem of his sleeve her eyes opened, pulling back and lowering his hands in hers to press them against his chest. “Take it off,” she murmured with a lazy smirk. 

Copia’s throat bobbed, his now bare fingers able to deftly unfasten the buttons of his clothing. She watched him like a hunter watches prey, perched on the edge of his desk and leaning forward in interest. Once his hands reached the buttons at his groin he hissed, the barest of touch against his already hardened cock sending him reeling. Gingerly, and with the last few buttons finally undone, he slid off the cassock, tossing it to the side, leaving him in his tight black pants and a loose undershirt. 

Siofra hummed in approval, sliding forward off the desk to straddle the Cardinal in his seat. Copia’s eyes widened, his hands instinctively coming to wrap around her waist as she settled down on top of him. Her fingers found their way to the buttons of his undershirt, undoing them at an agonizingly slow pace as she gazed into his face with a soft, yet lustful expression.

Copia couldn’t help himself, overwhelmed with emotions and excitement and he leaned up into her, fiercely pressing his lips to hers. Siofra’s eyes widened momentarily before she smiled against the kiss, leaning back into him and pressing him against the back of the chair with her mouth. Her hands, forgetting the shirt buttons for a moment, came to caress along his neck and jawline, her lips and tongue deepening the kiss. 

Copia moaned into her mouth, his brow furrowing in unbridaled need. His hands dragged up and down her sides, rucking up her shirt with his fingers. His cock twitched in his pants, and without realizing it his arms were pressing her down into his hips, desperate for some kind of friction against his aching erection.

Siofra’s hands slid back down his chest to finish unbuttoning his shirt, pulling back from the kiss to watch as her fingers tugged the fabric away from his flushed skin. An open-mouthed grin tugged at the side of her mouth as she pressed her hands against his now bare stomach and chest, reveling in the smattering of hair from his navel to his clavicle. Her fingers danced across his skin, biting her lip when Copia shivered as her fingertips raked across his nipples. Leaning into him she ghosted her lips over his ear, “You’re very sensitive, aren’t you?” she whispered, the fingers of one hand lightly pinching a nipple.

Copia whimpered loudly against her shoulder, his hands gripping her hips tightly. “Si, si sorella…” he huffed out, chest visibly rising and falling with his heavy breaths. Siofra’s mouth again found its place against his throat, pressing slow and luxurious kisses and licks to the flesh. Copia groaned under her attentions, his head falling against the back of the chair. “Please…” he murmured, eyes shut and lungs heaving.

Siofra hummed against his skin, giving one last quick peck of her lips before leaning back, gripping the hem of her shirt in both hands. Copia tilted his head forward to watch her as she slowly tugged it off over her head, tossing it to the floor with a flutter. Copia’s mouth nearly watered, the black lace of her brassiere perfectly accentuating her form. 

His hands slid up her sides, his eyes taking in her form, studying it, memorizing it. Finally looking up at her face their eyes locked onto one another, his fingers slipping up to the clasp of her bra and hesitating. With a smile Siofra leaned down, crashing their lips together once more in wordless approval. Copia’s fingers snapped open the clasp, the garment falling away from her shoulders in a heap. Leaning back she grasped it, tossing it up into the air behind her, her breast bouncing as she did so. Copia huffed, unable to stop himself from lurching forward and clasping his mouth around her nipple. He moaned and whimpered against her skin, his hips grinding into her desperately.

Siofra raked her fingers into his hair, tugging him away from her breast to look her in the face. She giggled when a string of spit connected him to her nipple, his tongue laving out across his lip with a whine. “Pants. Off. Now.” She commanded softly, moving to get up off his lap as his eyes widened in response to her demand.

Copia’s fingers hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, standing upright to shimmy them off his hips, forgetting himself momentarily as he watched intently as she did the same in front of him. His jaw went slack when her pants fell, noting the distinct lack of underwear. He stared at her crotch for an agonizingly long time, Siofra smirking devilishly as she watched him lose himself in his thoughts. Finally, she snapped her fingers in his face, making Copia flinch out of his reverie. He shoved his pants the rest of the way down his legs, kicking them off along with his shoes.

Siofra grinned at him impishly, encroaching on him and pressing a hand into his chest, pushing him backwards back down into the chair. Propping a foot up on the edge of the seat between his thighs she leaned forward into his space, hand sliding up to tease across the skin of his neck. Copia’s eyes bulged as he watched her, his breath catching in his throat. “You want to taste this pussy again, hm?” she mused, finger lightly dragging along the underside of Copia’s jaw. She grinned when she saw his throat bob, followed by a hasty nod of his head. 

With a dark chuckle she leaned closer, her lips ghosting against the shell of his ear. “Then I’m going to keep my promise - I’m going to ride your face so hard, you won't be able to wash the scent of me from your skin.”

Copia all but moaned in response, chest heaving and jaw hanging slack. His eyes fell half-lidded as he watched her move over to one of his dressers, pulling out one of the drawers and taking a length of silky rope from it. Copia’s eyes widened slightly, looking up at her with an apprehensive, yet curious expression. “Where did those come from?” he asked, watching her approach with the silks in hand.

“I left them here last time I stayed,” she replied with a chuckle, the expression on her face insinuating that she’d at least somewhat expected something would happen between them during her first night in his room. Taking his chin in her palm once more she leaned forward, pressing her soft lips to his in a gentle kiss. Copia’s eyes fluttered shut, leaning into her touch and letting out the faintest of whimpers when he felt her pull away. 

“Here’s the catch - you can’t touch. Me,  _ or _ yourself,” she said with a deviant grin, and Copia swallowed hard. “Do you agree?” she added, head tilted in waiting.

Copia nodded fervently, sucking the side of his lip between his teeth, watching her as she gently took his wrists and bound them to the arm rests. She wrapped the silk around his thighs, twitching at her touch that was just barely out of range of where he wanted it the most. After binding his ankles to the legs of the chair she raised back up his body, wrapping the silk around his abdomen, delighting in the shuddering of his belly when she lightly dragged her fingers across it.

Tugging the last bit of rope she stood upright, propping one hand against her hip and letting the other dangle limply at her side. Cocking her hip she tilted her head, observing her handiwork with a smirk. Copia gazed back at her, eyes glinting as his fingers fidgeted against the wood of the chair in anticipation.

“Such a pretty little present for me” she mused, leaning over him again to press her naked breasts into his face. Copia moaned against her skin, his wrists tugging against the restraints as he wished he could cup a breast in each hand. He settled for sucking and licking at the flesh presented to him, taking a nipple in his mouth and rolling his tongue around it. Her hands dragged up and down his shoulders and neck, fingers carding through his soft hair with a pleased hum. Copia switched from one nipple to the other, his eyes closed in bliss as he ravished attention on her chest.

She slipped a hand down to his throat, pulling away as her fingers dragged up to cup along his jawline, tilting his head backwards so she could look him in the eye from her spot above him. “You want your desert now?” she whispered, smirking down at him when he licked his lips with a slight nod.

She slid her body up his, propping a foot against the backrest of the chair beside Copia’s shoulder. Copia’s breath hitched, his eyes falling to her dripping cunt in front of him. His pupils dilated to near black, slack jawed and huffing. Looking up at her with begging eyes, he pleaded. “Please, let me have it.”

Grabbing a fistfull of his hair she shoved his face into her naked groin, the man in her grasp letting out a grunt of approval from deep in his chest. His tongue darted out to slide through her wet folds, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure at finally being able to taste her. He eagerly took his given treat, pressing himself against her and laving his tongue over her slit. 

“Good boy…” she murmured over him, head tilting back in euphoria. Her hips rocked against his face, smearing her slickness further across it. Copia moaned into her skin, his lips locking around her clit and sucking enthusiastically. She bucked hard, pressing him against the back of the chair and leaning heavily into him. 

The rat man was too damn good with his tongue and she found herself approaching her end far too quickly. She wanted to draw this out at least a  _ little _ , and get as much playtime out of the Cardinal as she could. She placed her palm against his forehead, pushing backwards and away from him. Copia whined, his eyes fluttering up to hers with a pitiful expression on his face. He said nothing though, watching as a hand drifted towards her crotch, her palm obscuring his view of her wet heat.

Copia’s cock bounced against his stomach, his eyes locked onto her hand, watching as her fingers slowly disappeared inside her. He groaned at the action, his eyes flicking between her crotch and her eyes, pleading silently to have his mouth on her again. As she pulled her fingers from herself and held them up in front of his face, Copia licked his lips, eagerly taking them into his mouth when she offered them to him. His tongue sucked and rolled around them, eyes falling shut and moaning around her fingers.

“Can you cum like this for me?” She breathed, biting her lip as she stared down at him. “Can you cum just from the taste of me alone?” Copia gave a throaty whine in response, the sound a beautiful keening noise as his brow furrowed. She yanked her fingers from his mouth with wet, sloppy sound, burying her fingers into his hair once more as she repositioned herself over him, shoving his face into her crotch. His breath fell heavy and quick against her skin, his chest heaving as his body twitched with need. “Come on baby, cum for me” she said again as she ground into him.

At that, Copia came hard, untouched, and his lips sucked harder against her clit as his voice sent vibrations through her as he moaned and whined with his release. Thick ropes of cum shot straight into the air, landing heavily across his stomach and thighs, his body quivering with the aftershocks. 

Hearing his delectable moans sent her over the edge, cumming hard against his face, shuddering and twitching as her hips crushed her core against his mouth and nose. Copia’s tongue never stopped, lapping and sucking at her sensitive flesh like a man starved.

“E---enough! Ah-” Siofra breathed raggedly, pulling herself away from him and letting her fingers slip from his hair to rest against his shoulder. She hovered over him, breathing heavily and smiling down at him, taking in the sight of his face covered in her slick. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and he moaned. His spent cock gave an appreciative twitch against his hip. 

Smiling, she lifted a hand to his face, dragging a finger down his slickened nose, down to his mouth and pushing it inside. His eyes fluttered as he sucked on her finger, tongue greedily licking away her juices. Her eyes fell downward to the mess he made of himself and grinned, biting her lip as her gaze flicked back to his face.

Copia stared back with a dazed, half-lidded gaze.  _ So fucking cute… _ she thought to herself, leaning down to press another kiss to his lips, groaning at the taste of herself on him. Her hands shifted to undo the tie on one of his wrists. “I have to go, I have an afternoon class - you can reach the rest, yea?” 

Copia hazily nodded, rubbing at his wrists once they were free from the silk ties. As he tended to undoing his ankles she quickly dressed herself, rushing towards the door to leave. Copia jerked his head up, a thought coming to mind. “Wait,” he called to her, making her pause at the door and look back at him over her shoulder. “Will you come back later?” He asked tentatively, standing upright, his half-hard cock bouncing with the movement. 

Siofra bit her bottom lip, trying not to giggle at the alluring sight. “Yes,” was her simple reply. With a wink and a blown kiss she left, closing the door with a soft  _ clink _ behind her.

\----------------------------

Copia had been in the bathroom for an hour at this point, trying and failing to clean the scent of her off his skin. He furiously scrubbed at his face, paying extra attention to his moustache. He took no less than three showers, tried several soaps and oils, but nothing worked, he could still smell her lingering on him. Not that he personally minded all that much, he adored the scent of a woman, but he felt it would be pertinent to not be walking around the abbey halls smelling of sex all day.

After dabbing a dry towel to his face he reached for his greasepaint, looking at himself in the mirror as he went to apply his usual black around his eyes. Leaning forward against the vanity to get closer to the mirror he sniffed, freezing in his movements as he realized the smell was  _ still _ not washed out of his moustache hairs.  _ Damn it _ , he thought to himself, feeling his cock twitch in his boxers at the memory of her.  _ That’s gonna be a problem… _

\----------------------------

Copia finally emerged from his chambers, freshly preened and paint applied. He gave up on trying to get the smell out of his moustache, settling for using some scented lip balm to try and mask it for the time being. 

It wasn’t until the daily clergy meeting that he noticed the balm was beginning to wear off, the scent of lady bits again wafting into his nostrils with every inhale. Copia’s pupils dilated and he shifted in his seat, stifling a whine in his throat as he felt his cock stirring to life again.  _ Damn it! Damnit damnit damnit. _ He internally chastised himself for being so easily riled up, crossing his legs to try and hide his growing erection. At least for now his lap was mostly hidden by the table. 

Terzo side-eyed Copia from the nearest chair down, leaning towards him to whisper. “Are you alright, Cardinale?” He stared at Copia with a raised brow, watching as he squirmed in his seat a bit.

“Si, si, fine Papa, fine…” Copia dismissively flapped his hand towards Terzo, trying to appear nonchalant. Terzo squinted his eyes before straightening back up in his seat, returning his attention to Sister Imperator as she gave a detailed, though excruciatingly boring, account of the past month’s worth of church expenditures.

Copia huffed quietly, folding his hands over his crotch and squeezing his legs together as he tried to ignore the heady scent of pussy that clouded his brain with every breath he took.

\----------------------------

The meeting, gratefully, finally came to an end. Copia hung back a bit, waiting for everyone else to leave first in hopes that he could then make it back to his chambers without anyone noticing the obvious tent in his cassock. Tentatively he stood as the last person left the room, holding his hands in front of his groin to try and hide his unwelcome arousal. Peeking out the door he stepped out, but was instantly startled when he turned in the other direction to find Terzo waiting there for him. Copia accidentally let out a very rat-like squeak, eyes growing wide as he stared back at him.

“Why the sneaking, Cardinale?” Terzo drawled, raising a brow at him and tilting his head a little. 

“Ah- N-No sneaking, Papa…” Copia stuttered, leaning away from Terzo as he watched him invade his space further, leaning into Copia and tilting his chin up a bit before giving a hearty  _ sniff. _

Copia’s face flushed a bright red, seeing Papa’s eyes flick open suddenly to stare at him with an intensity that set him on edge. Terzo’s face softened a bit, and an impish grin tugged at his lips. 

“Ah, I see” Papa murmured, straightening his posture and locking his hands together behind his back. Copia wished a hole to hell would open up beneath him and swallow him up. Anything would be preferable to his current state of embarrassment. “Lucky Cardinale, eh?” Terzo teased, stepping around Copia to head in the opposite direction before pausing beside him briefly. “Maybe I should grow some face hair, si? Then I could keep a bit of a lovely sister with me all day too.” Terzo chuckled as the blush across Copia’s face deepend, reaching out a hand to pat him harshly on the shoulder before walking away, leaving Copia alone to wallow in his flustered state.

\----------------------------

Copia finally made it back to his chambers, locking his door behind him before rushing to his bathroom to try yet again to wash the memory of his liaison from his face. He grabbed a washcloth, turning on the sink and dabbing it into the water before looking up at himself in the mirror. He leaned forward, hissing when his erection pressed uncomfortably against the side of the counter. “ _ Shit _ ” he grumbled to himself, staring down at his crotch with a furrowed brow. 

He leaned his hips away from the counter, looking back up at his reflection briefly before closing his eyes with a heavy sigh. Resting his weight on his arms he inhaled deeply through his nose, whimpering when his cock twitched under his cassock. He dared to dart his tongue out and lick at his upper lip, faintly tasting the remnants of his lover. His body shuddered, a choked out moan ripping from his throat as he came suddenly in his pants.

His eyes flew open and he gawked down at himself, a wet stain seeping through the front of his cassock. “ _ Fuck…” _ he mumbled, hands coming to unbutton the soiled garment just enough to yank it off over his head. His pants and the rest of his clothes soon followed as he made his way to his shower for the fourth time that day. Maybe this time he’d actually be able to scrub the scent off himself and he could stop popping inopportune boners left and right.

After a vigorous shower he stood at the vanity once more, patting himself dry and dabbing at his face with the towel. He paused, holding his breath a moment before inhaling deep. “Damn it!” he groused, still catching the slightest whiff of lady crotch on his moustache. He stared at himself in the mirror, an exasperated expression on his face as he came to a conclusion… he’d have to shave it off. He really,  _ really _ didn’t want to do that, but he had no choice. He couldn’t keep walking around the abbey fully locked and loaded, ready to blow at any second.

With a defeated sigh, he reached for the razor and shaving cream.

\----------------------------

Copia grimaced at his reflection, the lack of upper lip fuzz feeling utterly  _ wrong. _ He huffed, adjusting his biretta before finally leaving the bedroom, trepidatiously peeking out of his room to make sure no one was in the hallway. He tried to keep his head down, hidden as he walked. He caught a sibling here or there staring a little longer than necessary at him, some of them no doubt immediately noticing what is different, with others trying to figure it out.

He rounded a corner, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Terzo standing there speaking with another clergy member. His hand flew to his mouth, covering his top lip in embarrassment. Terzo saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and turned, “Ah, Cardinale!” Papa waved away whoever he was speaking with before approaching Copia, his hand coming to clap down on the other man’s shoulder. “You are hopefully feeling better now, si?” he chirped, raising a brow when Copia stared back at him with his hand over the lower half of his face.

“Si, Papa…” Copia said, muffled by his hand. His eyes widened when Terzo’s head cocked to the side, his hand moving from Copia’s shoulder to bat his arm away from his face. Copia’s shoulders fell, an utterly defeated look becoming him as he stared at Papa pitifully. 

Terzo’s mouth twitched, and he tried but failed to hold back the toothy grin at seeing Copia’s hairless lip. Copia scowled at Papa when he heard him laugh, making to turn away and walk off until Papa reached out his arm and grabbed hold of his shoulder once more.

“Spiacente, Cardinale…I am sorry,” Terzo tugged him around so he faced him once more, “I did not mean to laugh, I’ve just never seen…” He paused, wiggling his finger at Copia’s naked lip.

“I had no choice,” Copia mumbled back, adjusting his sleeves anxiously. “I couldn’t get the…smell out.” His face flushed, and all he wanted to do in that moment was hide in his room until his moustache grew back.

Terzo nodded, but the mirthful smile never left his face. “Ah, next time you ask Papa for help, yes?” He patted Copia’s shoulder one more time before dropping his arms behind his back. “Papa’s been around enough times to know how to ah… shall we day,  _ cleanse the evidence, _ ” he said with a chortle. Copia cringed at the wording, but nodded silently in reply. 

\----------------------------

That night Copia found himself yet again staring at himself in the vanity mirror in his boxers, poking and prodding at himself with various different makeup products in an attempt to hide his naked lip, but not having very much luck. From a distance it almost looked realistic, but once you got up close it was very obviously a poorly done attempt at drawing his moustache back on.

The sound of his bedroom door opening drew his attention and he peeked around the wall, seeing the subject of his day-long frustration walk into their shared bedroom. With a sigh he chucked the eyebrow pencil back into the catch-all and came to lean against the doorway to the bathroom. “Cara, how was your day?”

“Tiring,” she said with a heavy sigh, dropping her things on the desk beside the door and shrugging off the outer layers of her clothing before turning to him. “And… yours?” She squinted at him from across the room, her eyes instantly zeroing in on his mouth. 

Copia felt his cheeks grow hot, an arm lifting to scratch at the back of his head. “Ah, well…” he mumbled, but didn’t get a chance to reply further as she strode towards him to get a closer look. 

With an inquisitive look on her face she tilted her head at him. “What… happened to your moustache?” Her hand lifted up to drag across his upper lip, smudging the makeup and her eyes widened.

Copia’s posture faltered, reaching up to wrap his fingers around her wrist. “I had to shave it off…” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Why’d you  _ have _ to?” she asked with a light chuckle.

Copia’s face reddened, looking away from her. “...Y--Your smell… it- it wouldn’t come off…” he mumbled.

She huffed out a surprised noise, “Oh…” she let out a soft chuckle, her hand coming to caress his jawline. “Uh well…promise kept, I guess?” she laughed again, biting at her bottom lip as Copia finally made eye contact with her, a soft expression on his face.

“I smelled you everywhere I went…” he mumbled into her hand, turning his face to place a kiss against her palm. “I’ve been hard practically all damn day…”

She quirked a brow, a smirk tugging at her mouth. “Oh yea?” She drew closer to him, pressing their bodies together.

“..Yea…” Copia whispered back, his free hand coming to slide around her waist, resting at the small of her back. Her hand slid between them to cup his groin, and his cock twitched in his boxers. 

“Does that mean you’re up for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me everywhere under the name @GhulehSIn


End file.
